juli_zehfandomcom_de-20200214-history
George Orwell
Allgemeines George Orwell (* 25. Juni 1903 in Motihari, Bihar, Britisch-Indien als Eric Arthur Blair; † 21. Januar 1950 in London) war ein englischer Schriftsteller, Essayist und Journalist. Von 1921 bis 1927 war er Beamter der britischen Kolonialpolizei in Birma. 1936 nahm er auf republikanischer Seite am Spanischen Bürgerkrieg teil. Er schrieb Romane, wie Eine Pfarrerstochter (1935) und Auftauchen, um Luft zu holen (1939), Sozialreportagen, wie Erledigt in Paris und London (1933) und Der Weg nach Wigan Pier (1937), und Essays. Durch seine Dystopien Farm der Tiere (1945), eine satirische Fabel über den sowjetischen Kommunismus, und 1984 (1949), eine Zukunftsvision von einem totalitären Staat, wurde Orwell weltberühmt. Er gilt heute als einer der bedeutendsten Schriftsteller der englischen Literatur. Leben Kindheit und Ausbildung Sportgelände des St.-Cyprians-Internats in Eastbourne Eric Arthur Blair wurde am 25. Juni 1903 als zweites Kind von Richard Walmesley Blair (1857–1939) und Ida Mabel Blair geb. Limouzin (1857–1939) in Motihari, Bengalen, geboren. Seine Mutter entstammte einer anglo-französischen Teakholzhändlerfamilie. Sein Vater war Kolonialbeamter des Indian Civil Service, dem die Kontrolle des legalen Opiumhandels mit China oblag. 1904 reiste seine Mutter mit ihm und seiner Schwester Marjorie nach England, wo die Familie in Henley-on-Thames, Oxfordshire, ein Haus erwarb. Im Sommer 1907 besuchte er seine Familie in Bengalen. 1911 wechselte er von der anglikanischen Convent-Schule in Henley-on-Thames auf das private Internat Preparatory School St.Cyprian’s, in der Nähe von Eastbourne in Sussex, dessen Besuch durch einen halben Freiplatz ermöglicht wurde. Seine für ihn unerquicklichen Internatserfahrungen verarbeitete er in dem 1952 posthum veröffentlichten Essay Such, Such Were the Joys (dt. Die Freuden der Kindheit, 1989). 1911 beendete sein Vater seinen Kolonialdienst und kehrte mit seiner Familie als Pensionär nach England zurück, wo die Familie ein größeres Haus in Shiplake bezog. 1915 zog die Familie wieder nach Henley-on-Thames. 1916 bewarb sich Blair für ein Stipendiat und bestand die Aufnahmeprüfung auf Platz 14 für die Eliteschule Eton. Im Dezember 1916 verließ er das Internat und verbrachte das erste Trimester 1917 im Wellington College. Ab Mai 1917 war er „Kings’s Scholar“ in Eton. Die Familie bezog im Dezember 1921 ein Haus im Küstenort Southwold und Blair beendete den Schulbesuch in Eton.1 Sein Tutor in Eton war der Altphilologe Andrew Sydenham Farrar Gow. Hier lernte er auch Cyril Connolly, den späteren Herausgeber des Horizon Magazines, kennen, der viele seiner Kurzberichte veröffentlichen und zu einem Freund auf Lebenszeit werden sollte. Im Januar 1922 belegte er einen Vorbereitungskurs für die Prüfung des Indian Office bei P. Hope in Southwold; im Sommer bestand er die Examina und beschloss, in den burmesischen Polizeidienst einzutreten.2 Polizeidienst in Burma Haus in der Portobello Road in London, in dem er 1927 lebte Orwell wohnte etwa 1936–1940 hier in Wallington, Hertfordshire Am 27. Oktober 1922 schiffte er sich nach Mandalay ein, wo er am 29. November ankam. 1923 begann er dort als Anwärter seine Ausbildung zum Assistent Superintendent of Police in der britischen Polizeischule, der Indian Imperial Police. Er wurde in Recht und den Landessprachen Hindustani und Burmesisch unterrichtet. Nach der Abschlussprüfung war er ab Anfang 1924 als Distriktleiter in Myaungmya, Twante und Syriam im Schwemmland des Irawadi-Delta tätig. 1926 wurde er in Moulmein und in Katha in Ober-Burma eingesetzt.2 Bis 1927 übernahm er diverse Funktionen in der Kolonialhierachie. Rückkehr nach England Am 12. Juli 1927 trat er seinen Heimaturlaub an. Dann gab er seinen Polizeiposten ohne Angabe von Gründen auf, wurde freier Journalist und beschrieb seine Erlebnisse während seines Dienstes 1931 und 1936 in den Essays Einen Mann hängen, Shooting an Elephant und in dem Roman Tage in Burma (engl. Burmese Days). 1928 zog Blair nach Paris, wo er Gelegenheitsarbeiten verrichtete und sich zum Schluss als Tellerwäscher verdingte. 1929 erkrankte er an einer schweren Lungenentzündung, die er in dem Pariser Armenspital Cochinauskurierte. Mittellos kehrte er Ende 1929 nach England zurück, wo er ein Vagabundenleben führte; zwischenzeitlich wohnte er wiederholt bei seinen Eltern in Southwold, Suffolk, und arbeitete zeitweilig als Hilfslehrer. Seine journalistischen Arbeiten erschienen in dieser Zeit beim Magazin Adelphi seines Freundes Richard Rees. Im Oktober 1930 verfasste er in einer ersten Fassung die literarische Bilanz seiner letzten beiden Jahre in Erledigt in Paris und London (engl. Down and out in Paris and London), die 1933 unter dem Pseudonym George Orwell erschien. Zeitweise arbeitete er als Lehrer in Hayes, Middlesex. Nach einer weiteren Lungenentzündung 1933 beendete er seine Lehrertätigkeit, um sich ganz der Schriftstellerei widmen zu können. Im Oktober 1934 zog er in den Londoner Stadtteil Hampstead, wo er eine Beschäftigung in der Buchhandlung Booklover’s Corner ''annahm.3 1935 erschien sein Roman ''A Clergyman’s Daughter, der von den gescheiterten Bemühungen der Vermittlung eines lebendigeren Geschichtsverständnisses einer jungen Lehrerin handelt.4 1936 habe die Polizei seine kommunistischen Aktivitäten im nordenglischen Wigan registriert, wo er, in großer Armut lebend, 1936, für eine Sozialreportage über englische Elendsviertel recherchierte, die unter dem Titel Der Weg nach Wigan Pier (engl. The Road to Wigan Pier) erschien.5 Im Januar 1936 stellte er das Manuskript für den 1935 begonnenen Roman Keep the Aspidistra Flying fertig und erhielt von dem Verleger Gollancz das Angebot, eine Sozialreportage über die Arbeitsbedingungen in den Industrierevieren Nordenglands zu schreiben, woraufhin er seine Anstellung in einer Buchhandlung kündigte. Am 9. Juni 1936 heiratete er die Psychologie-Studentin Eileen O’Shaughnessy, die er im Frühjahr 1935 bei einer Feier kennengelernt hatte.6 Soldat im Spanischen Bürgerkrieg Am 15. Dezember 1936 reiste Orwell nach Barcelona, um als freiwilliger Soldat auf republikanischer Seite im Spanischen Bürgerkrieg zu kämpfen. Mit einem Empfehlungsschreiben einer linken Splittergruppe von Labour kommend, wurde er am 30. Dezember 1936 unwillkürlich Mitkämpfer der halb-anarchistischen Miliz der P.O.U.M. (Partido Obrero de Unificación Marxista), einer Partei unabhängiger Arbeiter, die enge Kontakte zur englischen I.L.P. (Independent Labour Party) hatte, und die den sozialistischen Gesellschaftszustand durch direkten Aktionismus unter Abbau aller Herrschaftsstrukturen einführen wollte. In Barcelona sah Orwell Anfänge eines derart unbedingt freiheitlichen Sozialismus, mit abgeschafften Klassenschranken, verschwundenem Luxus und großer Solidarität in der Bevölkerung, verwirklicht. Anfang Januar 1937 wurde er der 29. Division an der Aragon-Front in Alcubierre zugeteilt. Ende Januar folgte seine Versetzung als Korporal zum I.L.P.-Kontingent.7 Das Korrespondentenbüro teilte er sich mit Ernest Hemingway, André Malraux und Leopold Kohr.89 Orwell verbrachte insgesamt vier Monate an der Aragon-Front und bei Teruel, war aber aufgrund einer in Aragon erreichten militärischen Pattsituation nicht in richtige Kämpfe verwickelt. Bei seinem Eintritt in die undogmatisch-marxistische P.O.U.M. wusste der politisch noch unerfahrene Orwell nicht, dass diese Partei mit großem Hass von den Stalinisten verfolgt wurde, deren Macht im republikanischen Spanien schnell zunahm. Erst nach fünfmonatigem Spanienaufenthalt erkannte er das wahre Gesicht hinter der kommunistischen Maske, was ihn zeitlebens prägte:10 Am 20. Mai 1937 wurde Orwell durch einen Halsdurchschuss, der seine Stimmbänder lähmte, ihn Monate sprachlos machte und seine Stimme auf Dauer schwach und dünn machte, schwer verwundet. Als er Ende Mai aus einem P.O.U.M.-Lazarett am Rande Barcelonas von der Rekonvaleszenz zurückkehrte, hatte sich die politische Situation fundamental verändert. Die russischen Waffenlieferungen wurden von Politkommissaren begleitet, die angefangen hatten, „Säuberungen“ im sowjetischen Stil durchzuführen. Orwell war in Lebensgefahr und musste sich wiederholt verstecken, um der drohenden Verhaftung wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit zur zwischenzeitlich verbotenen P.O.U.M. durch moskautreue Kommunisten zu entgehen. Zusammen mit seiner Frau Eileen gelang ihm die Flucht nach Frankreich.7 Homage to Catalonia Mitte Juli 1937 kehrte Orwell nach England zurück. Um seine Abneigung gegen den Stalinismus auszudrücken und dessen Verlogenheit zu entlarven, schrieb er im zweiten Halbjahr 1937 sein Buch Mein Katalonien (engl.: Homage to Catalonia). Sein Verleger Victor Gollancz, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt wie viele englische Linkssozialisten prorussisch eingestellt war, lehnte die Veröffentlichung 1938 ab, ohne das Buch gelesen zu haben. Ähnlich reagierte das Gros der Labour-Presse. Die förmliche „pro-kommunistischen Zensur“ in England versuchte, jede Kritik an der Sowjetunion mundtot zu machen. Schließlich fand er mit Fredric Warburg einen risikobereiten britischen Verleger, der den Text von Homage to Catalonia als relevant und politisch hoch bedeutsam einschätzte und herausgab. Es wurden bei verhaltener Kritik jedoch nur einige hundert Exemplare verkauft. Orwell hielt dieses Werk für eines seiner besten Bücher im Kampf gegen den Bolschewismus. Das Buch erschien 1938 in London. Es ist ein Erfahrungsbericht und eine Analyse des politischen und propagandistischen Geschehens während des Spanischen Bürgerkrieges und reflektiert zugleich Orwells „tiefe Enttäuschung über den kommunistischen ‚Verrat‘ an Spanien“.11 „Kur“ in Französisch-Marokko Am 13. Juni 1938 trat Orwell in die I.L.P. ein. Um einen Tuberkuloseherd in seiner Lunge auszukurieren, reiste das Ehepaar Orwell im September 1938 nach Französisch-Marokko, wo es in Marrakesch ein Haus mietete. Die Reise wurde von dem Schriftsteller Leo H. Myers finanziert. In Marrakesch schrieb Orwell den Roman Coming Up for Air (Auftauchen, um Luft zu holen).12 Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges Am 30. März 1939 kehrte das Ehepaar Orwell nach England zurück und bezog wieder das Haus in Wellington. Mit Abschluss des Hitler-Stalin-Pakts wurde Orwell zum Patrioten. Als Großbritannien und Frankreich am 3. September 1939 Deutschland, das Polen überfallen hatte, den Krieg erklärten, meldete sich Orwell als Freiwilliger. Wegen seiner schlechten gesundheitlichen Verfassung lehnte man ihn jedoch ab. Nach 1939 arbeitete Orwell vermehrt als Buchkritiker. Im April 1939 begann er die Arbeit an seiner Essaysammlung Inside the Whale, die 1940 bei Gollancz erschien. Im Juni 1940 trat Orwell der Home Guard bei. Im Herbst 1940 verfasste er die sozialistisch-patriotische Schrift The Lion and the Unicorn. Am 18. August 1941 begann er in der Südostasien-Abteilung seine Arbeit bei der BBC. 1942, weiterhin für die BBC tätig, schrieb er etliche Beiträge für diverse Zeitungen und Zeitschriften. Am 18. November 1942 erschien seine Sammlung Talking to India bei Allen & Unwin. Am 23. November 1943 musste er aus gesundheitlichen Gründen aus der Home Guard ausscheiden. Am Tag darauf beendete er seine Tätigkeit bei der BBC wegen politischer Unstimmigkeiten und wurde Feuilletonchef bei der Zeitschrift Tribune, für die er zudem die Kolumne As I Please verfasste.13 In diesen zwei Jahren sammelte er wesentliche Erfahrungen mit britischer, deutscher und insbesondere sowjetischer Propaganda, die sich in der Arbeit von Winston Smith in 1984 wiederfindet. Im Juni 1944 adoptierte er mit seiner Frau einen am 14. Mai geborenen Jungen, den sie Richard Horatio nannten. Am 28. Juni 1944 wurde ihr Haus ausgebombt, woraufhin sie die Stadtwohnung der Schriftstellerin Inez Holden bezogen. Im Februar 1945 gab er seine Anstellung als Literaturredakteur bei der Tribune auf und fuhr als Kriegsberichterstatter für den Observer und die Manchester Evening News nach Paris und Köln, wo er erneut erkrankte. Währenddessen starb seine Frau Eileen am 29. März überraschend während einer Operation, an den Folgen einer Narkose, weshalb er sofort nach England zurückkehrte. Vom 8. April bis 9. Mai 1945 reiste er für einen Monat nach Nürnberg und Stuttgart, wo er am 8. Mai den Tag der Befreiung, das Kriegsende in Europa, erlebte. Im August 1945 wurde Orwell Vizepräsident des Freedom Defence Committee, das sich für die Erhaltung der Bürgerrechteeinsetzte.14 Orwell plädierte in einem 1945 veröffentlichten Essay dagegen, den Deutschen für ihre Verbrechen „ungeheuerliche Friedensbedingungen“ aufzuzwingen. Er schrieb: „Rache ist sauer“.15 Durchbruch als Schriftsteller Deutsche Erstausgabe 1946, Amstutz, Herdeg & Co. Zürich 1944 stellte Orwell sein Anti-Stalinbuch Farm der Tiere (engl. Animal Farm: A Fairy Story) fertig, in dem er in der Form einer Parabel das Scheitern der Russischen Revolution und den Verrat der sozialistischen Ideale durch den Stalinismus beschreibt. Der satirische Roman war eine Abrechnung des überzeugten Sozialisten Orwell mit dem totalitären System in der Sowjetunion: Er stellt die Entwicklung in der Sowjetunion unter Stalin hin zu Ausbeutung, privilegierten Gruppen und Terror dar. Das Buch wurde von mehreren Verlagen abgelehnt, u.a. weil man sich daran störte, dass die herrschende Kaste darin ausgerechnet als Schweine dargestellt wurde, weshalb man befürchtete, dass die empfindlichen Russen dadurch beleidigt würden. Orwell wollte das Buch schon im Selbstverlag oder in einem kleinen anarchistischen Verlag herausbringen, da wurde es im Juli 1944 von Secker & Warburg angenommen. Es erschien später als geplant im August 1945.16 Redewendungen aus diesem Buch sind zum sprachlichen Gemeingut geworden, so etwa All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others – oder kurz Some are more equal than others („Einige sind gleicher als andere“). Umzug auf die Insel Jura und Veröffentlichung von 1984 Barnhill auf der schottischen Insel Jura: In diesem Gebäude arbeitete Orwell an seinem Roman 1984 Im Mai 1947 zog George Orwell in die Abgeschiedenheit der Hebriden-Insel Jura vor der Westküste Schottlands. Er lebte in Barnhill, einem verlassenen Farmhaus ohne Strom und Telefon, umgeben von einer Landschaft aus Heide, Torf und Moor. Auf der einsamen Insel schrieb er 1947 und 1948 eine „Utopie in Form eines Romans“, die 1984 heißen sollte. Sein Haus auf der weit im Norden gelegenen Insel Jura war teilweise baufällig, schwer mit dem zur Verfügung stehenden Torf zu beheizen und untergrub seine Gesundheit. 1947 wurde er in Glasgow ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo man eine erhebliche Zerstörung des linken Lungenflügels diagnostizierte. Er musste monatelang still liegen und wurde mit Streptomycin behandelt. Nach seiner Rückkehr arbeitete er unermüdlich an dem Manuskript von 1984, das er im Dezember 1948 an den Verlag schickte. Im Juni 1949 wurde der Roman 1984 (engl. Nineteen Eighty-Four) veröffentlicht und wurde sein bekanntestes Werk. Der satirische Roman ist eine der düstersten Zukunftsvisionen der Literatur. George Orwell zeichnet mit analytischer Schärfe das Schreckensbild eines totalitären Überwachungsstaates nach dem Muster der Sowjetunion.17 Ein solcher Staat, der auf totaler Überwachung und Kontrolle basiert, wird heute auch als „Orwell-Staat“ bezeichnet. Die bedrückende, dystopische Vision hat unter anderem die Science-Fiction-Literatur stark beeinflusst. Auch aus diesem Werk gingen Sprachschöpfungen Orwells in den allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch über, wie 1984, Großer Bruder, big brother is watching you, doppelplusungut, Neusprech und Doppeldenk. Das Buch wurde in 30 Sprachen übersetzt und erzielte Auflagen von vielen Millionen. Heirat auf dem Krankenbett Orwell starb im University College Hospital in London an Tuberkulose Die Tuberkulose hatte Orwell fast ein Jahrzehnt begleitet, weshalb er immer wieder Lungenprobleme hatte (er berichtete aber auch von Problemen mit einem Lungenflügel bereits in der Kindheit) und Kuren in diversen Sanatorien machte. Im Londoner University College Hospital heiratete er am 13. Oktober 1949 auf dem Krankenbett die 15 Jahre jüngere Sonia Brownell (1918–1980), die als Redaktionsassistentin bei der Zeitschrift Horizon seines Freundes Cyril Conolly angestellt war. Einige Tage vor der geplanten Abreise in die Schweiz erlitt er eine Lungenblutung, an der er in der Nacht des 21. Januar 1950 im Alter von 46 Jahren starb.18 Das Grab Orwells befindet sich auf dem All Saints’ Churchyard in Sutton Courtenay in Oxfordshire. Einflüsse anderer Autoren Auf dem Grabstein in Sutton Courtenay steht Orwells bürgerlicher Name: Eric Arthur Blair Der Buchkritiker Orwell hat im Laufe seines Lebens viele Autoren seiner Zeit persönlich getroffen oder zumindest Briefkontakt mit ihnen gehabt, unter anderem: * Aldous Huxley (Schöne neue Welt), sein Literaturprofessor in Eton * H. G. Wells – Diskussionen um eine liberale Weltregierung (an anderer Stelle kritisierte er Wells aber heftig wegen seiner Einschätzung der militärischen Fähigkeiten der Achsenmächte) * Arthur Koestler (Darkness at Noon) * Leopold Kohr (Das Ende der Großen) * James Joyce (Ulysses) * Jewgeni Samjatin (Wir) Politische Haltung George Orwell war Sozialist. Seine Erfahrungen in Burma, die eine starke Abneigung gegen den Imperialismus zur Folge hatten, und sein zeitweiliges Leben in finanzieller Not prägten ihn sehr stark. In seinem Essay Why I Write (1947) stellt er alle seine Werke ab 1936 in direkten Zusammenhang mit seiner Überzeugung für den Sozialismus und seinen Kampf gegen Totalitarismus. Die Art von Sozialismus, die George Orwell dabei vorschwebt, unterscheidet sich grundlegend von den damals gängigen realsozialistischen Regimes wie der UdSSR, die er in seinen Werken verurteilt. Der „demokratische Sozialismus“ ist laut Orwell die einzig zukunftsträchtige Staatsform. Wichtig sind für ihn hierbei der Gedanke eines geeinten Europas und ein Ende des Imperialismus.19 Geheimdienstbeobachtung und -kontakt Zum ersten Mal wurde Eric Arthur Blair (Orwells Geburtsname) in einem Schriftwechsel zwischen dem Inlands- und dem Auslandsgeheimdienst und der Londoner Polizei 1929 erwähnt, weil er in Paris für linke Organe publizierte und gemutmaßt wurde, dass er sich der kommunistischen Worker’s Life angedient habe.5 Erstmals Anfang September 2007 bekanntgemachte Geheimdossiers belegen, dass Orwell ab 1929 bis zu den Jahren des Zweiten Weltkriegs von einer Spezialabteilung von Scotland Yard, dem Vorläufer des britischen Inlandsgeheimdienstes MI5, wegen vermuteter landesverräterischer Absichten und seiner revolutionären Ideen überwacht wurde und man ihm einstweilen „fortgeschrittene kommunistische Ansichten“ attestierte.20 Ein MI5-Mitarbeiter habe Anfang Februar 1942 nachgefragt, was eigentlich mit Orwells „fortgeschrittenen kommunistischen Ansichten“ genau gemeint sei. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Orwells jüngste Werke, Der Löwe und das Einhorn und seine Beiträge zu Gollancz’ Symposium Der Verrat der Linke gegen die Kommunistische Partei gerichtet waren und ihm die Partei mit einer ähnlichen Abneigung gegenübergestanden habe. Der Akte habe ein Fragebogen der Zeitschrift Left vom November 1941 beigelegen, der Orwells linkspatriotische Haltung im Krieg belegt habe. Aus diesem Grund habe das MI5 1943 keine Einwände gegen Orwells Akkreditierung als Korrespondent des Sunday Observer beim Hauptquartier der Alliierten in Nordafrika erhoben.5 1996 war bekannt geworden, dass Orwell einer Bekannten zuliebe dem Information Research Department (IRD), einer 1948 gegründeten halbgeheimen Propaganda-Sonderabteilung des Britischen Außenministeriums zur Bekämpfung kommunistischer Infiltration, im Mai 1949 eine Einschätzung von 38 Schriftstellern und Künstlern abgab. Mit den Erläuterungen gab er seine Meinung über prokommunistische Tendenzen respektive fehlende Distanz zum Stalinismus der Betroffenen ab. Hauptsächlich enthielt diese Liste die Namen von Journalisten, jedoch standen unter anderem auch die Schauspieler Michael Redgrave und Charlie Chaplin darauf. Alle von Orwell Benannten hatten sich zuvor öffentlich prosowjetisch oder prokommunistisch geäußert, wurden von Orwell aber gerade im Falle von Chaplin und Redgrave nicht als geheime Unterstützer angesehen. Zu Edward Hallett Carr meinte Orwell, er sei einfach ein „Appeaser“, und Isaac Deutscher war mit der Bemerkung „nur Sympathisant“ aufgeführt. Er schätzte hingegen den tatsächlich später als sowjetischen Agenten identifizierten Journalisten Peter Smollett als „fast sicher auf eine Art ein Agent“ (almost certainly agent of some kind)21 und „schleimig“22 ein und unterschied so, wen er als IRD-Autor für ungeeignet hielt.23 Ehrungen 1996 bekam Orwell für seinen Roman Farm der Tiere posthum den Hugo Award verliehen, eine Auszeichnung für Science-Fiction-Literatur. Am 23. Mai 2000 wurde der Asteroid (11020) Orwell nach ihm benannt. 2017 wurde er postum in die Science Fiction Hall of Fame aufgenommen24 Ein Orwell-Museum in seinem Geburtshaus in Motihari wurde im Mai 2015 eröffnet. 25 Werke * 1933 – Down and Out in Paris and London (Erledigt in Paris und London) * 1934 – Burmese Days (Tage in Burma) * 1935 – A Clergyman’s Daughter (Eine Pfarrerstochter) * 1936 – Keep the Aspidistra Flying (Die Wonnen der Aspidistra) * 1937 – The Road to Wigan Pier (Der Weg nach Wigan Pier) * 1938 – Homage to Catalonia (Mein Katalonien) siehe Weblinks * 1939 – Coming Up for Air (Auftauchen, um Luft zu holen, auch als Das verschüttete Leben herausgegeben) * 1945 – Animal Farm (Farm der Tiere); von Peter Davison neu kommentierte Ausgabe: Penguin Verlag London 1989, ISBN 0-14-012670-8. * 1946 – Why I Write * 1949 – Nineteen Eighty-Four (1984) * 1968 – The Collected Essays (posthum hrsg. von Sonia Orwell und Ian Angus, 4 Bände) * 1998 – The Complete Works of George Orwell (hrsg. von Peter Davison und Ian Angus, 20 Bände) * George Orwell – Quellen, Texte, Werke, Übersetzungen, Medien auf Bibliowiki (ehem. Wikilivres) Literatur * Thomas E. Ricks: Churchill & Orwell, The Fight For Freedom ,Duckworth Overlook, London 2017, ISBN 978-0-7156-5237-4 * Joxe Azurmendi: George Orwell. 1984: Reality exists in the human mind. Jakin, Donostia 1984, ISSN 0211-495X, S. 87–103. * Gordon Bowker: George Orwell. Little Brown, London 2003, ISBN 0-316-86115-4. * Lutz Büthe: Auf den Spuren George Orwells. Eine soziale Biographie. Junius, Hamburg 1984, ISBN 3-88506-124-4. * James Ferguson Conant: Freiheit, Wahrheit und Grausamkeit: Rorty und Orwell. In: Rainer Born, Otto Neumaier (Hrsg.): Philosophie Wissenschaft – Wirtschaft. Miteinander denken – voneinander lernen. öbv&hpt Verlagsgesellschaft, Wien 2001, ISBN 3-209-03805-8, S. 75–94. * Bernard Crick: George Orwell. Ein Leben. Insel, Frankfurt am Main 1984, ISBN 3-458-14141-3 (Originalausgabe: London 1980). * Bernd-Peter Lange: Orwell, George. In: Eberhard Kreutzer, Ansgar Nünning (Hrsg.): Metzler Lexikon Englischsprachiger Autorinnen und Autoren. 631 Porträts – Von den Anfängen bis zur Gegenwart. Metzler, Stuttgart 2002, ISBN 3-476-01746-X, S. 442–444. * Thomas Nöske: Clockwork Orwell. Über die kulturelle Wirklichkeit negativ-utopischer Science Fiction. Unrast, Münster 1997, ISBN 3-928300-70-9. * Manfred Pabst (Hrsg.) Über George Orwell. Diogenes, Zürich 1984, ISBN 3-257-21225-9. * Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck München 1988. ISBN 978-3-406-33361-3 * Michael Shelden: George Orwell. Eine Biographie. Diogenes, Zürich 1993, ISBN 3-257-23144-X (Originalausgabe: Heinemann, London 1991, ISBN 0-434-69517-3). * D. J. Taylor: Orwell : the life. London : Vintage, 2003 * George Woodcock: Der Hellseher. George Orwells Werk und Wirken. Diogenes, Zürich 1985, ISBN 3-257-01700-6 (Originalausgabe: 1966). Filme * George Orwell – Der Ruf nach Freiheit. (OT: Orwell: Against The Tide) Dokumentation, Spanien, Schottland 2003, Regie: Mark Littlewood, Produktion: Pelicula Films Ltd. Schottland, 55 Min.26 sowie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElyeWGEKzps (Stand: 19. November 2017). * George Orwell: A Life in Pictures, Full Documentary, BBC 2003, 1.28h, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6txpumkY5I (Stand: 19. November 2017). Fußnoten # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck, München 1988, S. 383 f. # ↑ Hochspringen nach:a b Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988, S. 384. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988, S. 385 ff. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988. S. 484 f. # ↑ Hochspringen nach:a b c Wie der britische Geheimdienst George Orwell beobachtete – Er kleidet sich wie ein Bohemien. In: Berliner Zeitung 2007. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988, S. 387. # ↑ Hochspringen nach:a b Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988. S. 388. # Hochspringen↑ Vgl. die Angaben bei Kit Reed: Lektürehilfen George Orwell, „1984“ (Barron’s book notes). 4. Auflage. Klett Verlag, Stuttgart/Dresden 1993, S. 6 ff. # Hochspringen↑ Robert Welch: George Orwell. Nineteen Eighty-Four. Longman York Press, Burnt Mill, Harlow 1983, ISBN 0-582-78240-6, S. 10 ff. # Hochspringen↑ George Woodcock: Der Hellseher. George Orwells Werk und Wirken. Diogenes, Zürich 1985, ISBN 3-257-01700-6. S. 170f. # Hochspringen↑ Wiklef Hoops, Traudl Hoops: Stundenblätter Orwell, Nineteen Eighty-Four. 2. Auflage. Klett Verlag 1989, ISBN 3-12-925161-8, S. 15 ff. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988. S. 389. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988. S. 389f. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988, S. 390f. # Hochspringen↑ George Orwell: Rache ist sauer. (dtb 20250) Aus d. Engl. von Felix Gasbarra. Diogenes 1975, ISBN 3-257-20250-4. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988. S. 217ff, S. 390. # Hochspringen↑ George Orwell-Biografie. In: die-biografien.de. Abgerufen am 19. Juli 2013. # Hochspringen↑ Hans-Christoph Schröder: George Orwell. Eine intellektuelle Biographie. Beck 1988. S. 217ff, S. 392. # Hochspringen↑ Vgl. zu der politischen Haltung Orwells die Ausführungen von Reiner Poppe: George Orwell · Aldous Huxley · Animal Farm · Brave New World · Nineteen Eighty-Four · Vision und Wirklichkeit in der literarischen Utopie.''Joachim Beyer Verlag, Hollfeld/Ofr. 1980, ISBN 3-921202-68-X, S. 32–37. # Hochspringen↑ ''Scotland Yard. ''Big Brother überwachte auch George Orwell.'' In: dpa. / Der Tagesspiegel. 4. September 2007. # Hochspringen↑ Peter Davison: and Politics (Penguin Modern Classics) (englisch) Taschenbuch – 3. Mai 2001 ISBN 978-0-14-118518-7 # Hochspringen↑ Leab, Daniel J. (2008) Orwell Subverted: The CIA and the Filming of Animal Farm, Seite 152. Penn State Press # Hochspringen↑ Timothy Garton Ash: Orwell’s List. In: The New York Review of Books. Volume 50, Number 14, 25. September 2003. # Hochspringen↑ . Abgerufen am 24. November 2017. # Hochspringen↑ http://indiatoday.intoday.in/story/british-novelist-george-orwell-motihari-bihar/1/438537.html Indiatoday.in - George Orwell's house in Bihar turned into museum # Hochspringen↑ George Orwell – Der Ruf nach Freiheit, Erstausstrahlung SWR, 18. Dezember 2003. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Orwell